Tolstoy
by Echante
Summary: Based on Anna Karenina, mainly MerDer with alot of Addison stuff and some Addex and Richard/Adele/Ellis triangle. Probably two-shot... Mentions of Paddison...


Wow... not at all proof-read but whatever. Anyways I know I have other stories but I really wanted to write this. Based on Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy and ALOT of MerDer for me to write but also ALOT of Addison... Not much Mark which is weird for me... Some mentions of Paddison later.

* * *

"_Considering the fickleness of the soul, what is the feasibility of it finding its one true mate?" _

Stains splayed across the coarseness of the yellowed paper as she wrung the page delicately between the tips of her fingers. Mascara pooled beneath her eyes and streaked through the crevices in her face, the dimples indented in her cheeks.

"Addie should be here any moment." Richard murmured not really for the benefit of his wife but to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Shut up!" she snapped, "I don't want to talk to _you._" She announced it with splendor and made a show of turning her back to him.

"Adele…" he pleaded.

"Addie should be here soon." She replied, "Until then, I don't want to talk to you."

The silence retuned, he squirmed in his position, she sat resolutely, jaw clenched, eyes cold.

* * *

Derek Sheppard observed the group of interns nervously, eyes centered on the dirty blonde. Two years ago, he'd begun his courtship of the much younger woman and his infatuation with her had grown into something he defined unmistakably as love. Nine months into it, he'd looked into the mirror and bailed. He'd completely fled, wandered off to some isolationist colony off the edge of civilization and hidden for a year and a half.

She was every bit as beautiful as he'd remembered. His intentions for coming back were not clouded, they were clear, he was going to propose, to beg her to elope with him and to spend the rest of their lives together.

He did not count on her having a boyfriend. One that was actually her age.

He'd felt the weighted thump on his back before the offender materialized. He was immediately pulled into a constricting squeeze of a hug and then dropped back on his feet.

"Derek Sheppard!" His name was announced. Meredith, his love, looked startled in his direction. He avoided her gaze.

"Mark." He replied, less enthusiastically.

"What are you doing in town man? It's been ages!"

He grinned at the other man's enthusiasm, "Yeah, just passing by, I'm not sure how long I'm staying."

"Well we should have lunch! Actually, I'm free right now, you up for it?"

He glanced towards Meredith, who was busily sighing into Alex Karev's eyes, "Sure why not?"

* * *

"My boy should be here soon dear. You don't have to stay." Ms. Karev informed Addison as they departed the flight gates together.

"Oh no!" Addison replied, "It really is no problem, don't worry about it! I'm meeting someone anyways, and I might as well have the company until he arrives.

The two of their respective escort arrived consecutively, "We shared a car, is that alright?" Richard asked them.

The two of them laughed, "Oh don't worry, we're basically old friends now." Addison said, winking at the older woman.

"That's right dear." Ms. Karev told Alex, "No need to worry."

He barely nodded, instead, his gaze was directed at Addison, he felt blood course through his veins as he drank in her exotic red hair and high-class stature. She had beautiful features and carried them as if she knew it well, her clothes accentuated her body and gold glittered from the lobes of her ears winking at him.

He was Meredith, but he didn't understand her need for a proposal. Eternity seemed forever and distant in his comprehension, but he enjoyed the looks of adoration, and felt pride in her affections. Yet he was strangely mystified by this woman, there was an entrancing quality in her aura, her step carried an intriguing spring.

He took her luggage and conversed with her as the older adults conversed in the front seat of the car. He was instantly smitten.

* * *

"What brings you into town?" Mark asked Derek a second time as they settle into the diner.

He sighs and then sucks in and breathes, "I'm…" he stutters, slightly unsure, "Proposing to your sister-in-law." He watches with disgust as Mark blatantly eyes a passing waitress and she blushes.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend." He informs him, raising his coke to his lips and swallowing in gulps.

"I know." He answers.

"I'm just saying, don't get trapped into that hell hole, believe me, it really is best for everyone if we all stay out of that situation."

"I love her." He says coldly.

The other man snorts, "Give it time, it'll pass."

He shakes his head, "I don't think so."

Mark studies his face, a half-smile playing on his lips, "Tell you what, there's a hospital function tonight, propose to her there."

"I…" he hesitates.

"Why not? Perfect scenery, perfect backdrop, formal dress…"

His jaw sets and he nods confirming, "Okay then. Sounds good."

* * *

"Richard." Addison scolds him, "What happened?"

She glares as he fills her in on the details, he'd been having a two year long affair with an attending at Seattle Grace Hospital, and his wife had found one of his love-letters and demanded an explanation. "And the worst part is," he concludes, "I do love her… my wife… and I'm sorry if I ever hurt her. I really, really am."

She glares, "I'll talk to her, but you better prepare yourself for some major groveling."

"I know." He nods, "Just… get her to talk to me."

"Adele?" She asked, hesitantly tapping on the door, "Are you in there?"

"Addie?" The older woman cried, "Is that you?"

She smiled, "I'm here."

"Oh. Look at you, so beautiful when I've just been shamed so. You've surely come to mock me!"

"Honey you're gorgeous."

"I suppose you've come to lecture me on the ways of forgiveness?" Adele told her coldly, "Or to talk about my duties to my husband?"

"I talked to Richard," she admits, "And he seems repentant, but there are always two sides to every conversation. I wanted to hear yours."

Adele sighed, "It's been all my life Addie." She wails, "It's been my entire life! And now I find out that I was sharing him for God knows how much of it… I can't forgive him… I can't."

"And I understand that… but just… be careful, don't throw away your life because of anger. Try and remember the love. I'm sure he still loves you."

She sighed, "Thank you Addison. This really helped. More then you know."

"That's good to know Adele."

* * *

They were sitting at opposite ends of the table, but Addison figured it was a start, and she was the buffer between them, her flow of conversation hardly ended because she tried to keep the endless silence from occurring. Half-way through, Meredith Grey showed up on their doorstep.

Adele immediately turned tail and left, but Richard sighed and greeted his intern, "How are you Meredith?"

"I'm good sir." She replied and then turned to Addison, "I heard you were in town, it seems that you come highly recommended."

Addison smiled, "Thank you Dr. Grey, it means a lot to me."

Meredith blushed at her praise and Addison decided immediately that she liked the young surgeon. "Anyways," the younger woman stammered, "I was sent to extend an invitation to you for the Christmas ball."

"Oh. Right." Richard said.

"What?" Addison asked confused.

"Our hospital is having a fundraiser and hosting a dance," Meredith explained, "we would be honored it you'd come."

"Oh no." Addison replied modestly, "I don't have anything to wear!"

"The stores are still open." Meredith offered, "You could shop really quickly and come tonight." She blushed, "I think you'd look lovely in lilac."

"Really?" Addison mused, "Huh. Well I'll most certainly try my best to be there Meredith."

"Thank you." The intern said and then took her leave.

* * *

Meredith examined herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. She was pretty and her blonde hair cascaded down her back and swirled in fairy-tale curves. She walked in and was well aware of the stares turned in her direction. Suddenly she was spun around and found herself facing a man she hadn't seen in years.

"Derek?" she asked hesitantly.

"Marry me." He blurted out, and then blushed.

She paled, she knew she did love him, but she was with Alex now, and while her future with Alex showed promise and hope, Derek was a flight risk, and her life with him would be murky and clouded. She knew she'd have to tell him no, but looking into his face so hopeful she really wished she didn't.

"Derek… I…" she began, and his face fell.

"Oh. I understand." He mumbled.

"Derek…" she called after him, he waved her off, "It's fine."

She stared at his back with regret but thought of Alex and ushered herself forward. She hadn't seen him all night.


End file.
